Moments in Time
by Karasu Kyra
Summary: One hundred SasuNaru moments, ranging from sad to happy, angry to chipper and everything inbetween. Requests are open!
1. Meeting Once More

Meeting Once More

by: Karasu Kyra

"Sasuke..." whispered Naruto, drawing the word out.

"Naruto," Sasuke replied simply, drawing a kunai out of the pouch on his thigh.

Naruto stepped backwards, his head spinning. Four years--it had been four years since he had seen the Uchiha. Yet, here he was. The blonde took another step backwards, his back pressing against a wall.

Sasuke took a step forward, twirling the kunai around his finger once and then gripping it tightly. He smirked and pressed himself against his former teammate. "It's been awhile...idiot."

"Don't call me that, bastard!" He couldn't help the jibe. Old habits died hard, after all.

The Uchiha brought the kunai up and pressed it against Naruto's throat. The sharp metal pierced the blonde's skin, blood running down tanned skin. Sasuke moved forward, so he could just barely brush his lips against Naruto's.

"Our bond can never be broken," the dark-haired boy whispered.

Naruto blinked, and then Sasuke was gone.

AN: Thanks for reading! Sooner or later, I will have written 100 installments to this, Moments in Time. If you have a particular Moment in Time that you would like me to write, PM me!


	2. Feel

Feel

by: Karasu Kyra

_I can feel you there, but there's this wall between us. When I press myself against that wall, I can pretend it's actually you I'm feeling..._

Naruto sighed and looked down at the photo of Team 7, taken years ago. Years ago when Sasuke was still in Konoha. He set it facedown on his bedside table and walked over to the window.

He looked out it and sighed. The moon stared at him, pale and bright. The stars twinkled happily. It was almost as if they were daring him, daring him to go out there.

_Find him..._ they whispered to him. _Find Sasuke..._

A growl escaped him and he picked up the picture frame and threw it, listening as it shattered against the wall. He started throwing things off of his table, his counters, anything he could get his hands on. He leaned down and picked the broken glass up and threw it.

Finally, he threw himself against the wall, screaming. His hands were bloody from the glass and it stained his wall crimson. The blonde pressed his cheek against the cool wood and sighed once more. He layed a hand softly against the wall, and if he shifted just right, he could pretend he felt it rise and fall, as if with breath.

_I can feel you there, but there's this wall between us. When I press myself against that wall, I can pretend it's actually you I'm feeling..._


	3. Antics

Antics

by: karasu kyra

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and grinned.

"What is it, idiot?"

"Do you remember that one time when we fought that purple dragon --yeah, the one with the wings? It was so epic, especially upon our valiant _steed_ named Sakura-00340008. Oh, I loved that robohorse! And you simply _cannot_ forget your dress, Sasuke, oh, it was beautiful with the frills, and the lace, and the pepsi symbol that you wear _constantly_! Oh, Sasuke, I wish we could do it again!"

Sasuke stared for a moment, lifted an eyebrow and said, "That never happened, dumbass."

"Of course not!"

"And it's _not_ a pepsi symbol, it's my family crest!"

"Sure it is. Sure it is, Sasuke. Whatever helps you sleep at night!"

0o0o0o0

_**The next day...**_

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, his own eyes meeting cobalt blue. He rolled his eyes and looked down at his paper. He added another sentence to his homework and stared for another minute. He looked up again to see the blonde still staring.

"What are you doing?"

In response, the other boy wiggled his eyebrows at the Uchiha.

The dark-haired boy sighed and turned back to his paper. Adding a few more sentences, he looked back, again, at the staring Naruto. "Do you have a problem?"

To this, Naruto stuck his tongue out and wiggled it.

Sasuke growled and stood abruptly. He walked out to the kitchen, glaring at the blonde, who followed him. He opened the fridge and pulled out a two-liter of soda. He carried it to the counter and reached up, getting a glass. As he put his wait back on his heel, he felt how close the other was to him. Just centimeters away.

He turned and pushed Naruto away from him and growled out. "What are you fucking doing, dumbass?"

Naruto grinned, stuck his tongue out and wiggled it along with his eyebrows.

"You know," the Uchiha decided to switch tactics, "some might think you're hitting on me."

Naruto raised his eyebrows twice.

"But you could _never_ get me, could you, N-a-r-u-t-o?" Sasuke took a step closer to the blonde.

Naruto looked slightly panicked and looked to the side, then he grinned and shouted, "To the batcave, Robin!"

With those parting words, he ran away.

0o0o0o0

_**The day after that...**_

Sasuke got his key to the apartment out and tried putting it in the lock. Frowning when it wouldn't work, he tried again. He finally gave up and knocked on the door. "Let me in, idiot! My key isn't working."

The door opened a crack and a blue eye stared out and Naruto whispered, "That's because I changed the lock."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because they're after me," the blonde once more whispered.

"Who?"

"What's the password!?" Naruto screamed.

"Ramen."

"Oh my God, you're one of _them_! You're one of THEM! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! No you're not, Naruto, get it together! You're right, we can face him. We can do it!"

A pause.

"What's the password?"

"Let me in."

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!"

The blonde opened the door and let Sasuke in.

0o0o0o0o0

_**The day after that...**_

"We're going to eat, kay, Sasuke?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Of course not, we are!"

"Who?"

Naruto pointed to himself. "Us!"

"Uh-huh..."

xp-xp-xp-xp-xp-xp-xp-xp-xp-xp-xp-xp-xp-xp-xp-xp-xp-xp-xp

Sasuke walked out to the kitchen to see Naruto on the couch. "We're watching television, do you want to join us?"

"No."

"Well, we don't want you to anyway!"

0o0o0o0o0

_**A week of putting up with Naruto's antics later**_...

"Naruto, I can't take it anymore! What the fuck is going on with you?"

The blonde blinked owlishly and then smiled sheepishly. "The truth? Well, I like you. Like, like you, like you, and I was afraid you didn't like me, so I just...did stupid shit and well, yeah."

"How does that even make sense?"

"Dunno."

"Hn."

Silence ensued.

"So, do you maybe like me, too?"

Sasuke smirked at this. "Maybe."

"Oh."

"Idiot."

"What?"

"Just kiss me."

And so he did.

AN: This exists because DemonFox897's profile made me laugh like no other. Like, you have no idea. So, DemonFox897, for the win! Anyway, this is my first attempt at funny. Was it funny? Maybe? At least a little incy-bit?


	4. Pain

Pain

By: karasu kyra

These moments in time he begged for: bleeding at the hands of his psuedo-brother, screaming in pain, hoping for more. Feeling this pain--the burning of his lungs, the searing heat of each wound, the laboring of each breath. Yes, in these moments he knows he is yet alive. Not hanging somewhere between physically alive, and mentally dying. Now he is in complete anguish.

He knows that Naruto will not hesitate to strike with full power. Not when it comes to him. Never him. If Naruto were to hesitate against Sasuke Uchiha, the dark-haired boy would not have given him a second glance. Instead, they offer each other a challenge.

_A challenge_...

It whispers through the air until all freezes.

_Your face is alight..._

_Oh, the vivid pain, it's so beautiful._

_I see that spark ignite._

_Let's _fight!

Naruto shakes with exhaustion--he can feel it in every muscle. Sasuke is his challenge, his friend, his brother. No one can give him the challenge, the purpose that the youngest Uchiha can. Maybe this time, this time (once more) he can bring his everything home. He cries out as Sasuke manages to land another hit he could not evade.

The dark-haired man cries out as the blonde lands a hit he did not see. The Uchiha dodges as the seventh Hokage of Konoha charges him with his signature attack, the Rasengan. In retaliation, he gathers his chakra into Kakashi's famed move, the Chidori. He winces at the sounds attack his shattered eardrum. He walked carefully sideway's. His balance was off due to the perforated eardrum. Hopefully, he wouldn't get dizzy again.

They charged.

_I beg for more, wish for it..._

_When there's pain, I know I am real._

_I have a village to protect..._

_And I have nothing more than honor..._

The chakra crashed against each other, causing sparks. They warred against each other and Sasuke felt tremors vibrate up his arm, an aftereffect of the large amount of chakra clashing.

Everything paused, as it did years ago in the Valley of the End. Life stood still and it was just Sasuke and Naruto, longtime friends and rivals.

"Hey, bastard," said the blonde, smiling as if they weren't trying to take each other's life.

"Idiot." The Uchiha let out a queer smile, watching Naruto carefully--not as an enemy but as a well-known friend.

"Maybe in another lifetime?"

"We might be more, but we'll never be less."

And the promise whispered through the wind, binding themselves to the unbreakable threads of Fate. And so, over and over, they are friends, rivals, lovers, brothers, but never are they nothing. How could they be--what with lifetimes upon millennia of unbroken and restrengthened bonds?

Together forever in a never-ending dance.

AN: Net-Cookies to the person who can figure out the last line's significance to myself. :]


	5. worry

worry

by: karasu kyra

Tell me this is a dream. Please, just tell me this is a dream! I can't take it--if one more thought goes through my mind, I'm going to lose it!

Why can I only think of you and this pain you must be feeling? Ever heard the term worried sick? I know what that means. By God, do I know what that means. May I never ask what it means.

If you'd told me sooner...

No...

You did.

You told me he was abusing you--but you told me not to do anything! What was I left to do?

And so, I did nothing.

And now you're being taken away! What am I going to do? I don't even know what's going on! It's only been hours. Hours and there has been a trial and everything. I can't believe that your mom lost custody. Why?

But then, why did she even let your abuser back into the house? What for? What kind of mother does that?!

Your father touched you...as if you were his lover...How could he? How dare he? He's done it before, and yet, it happened again. It fucking happened again, ten-fold! And now the court has taken you from me...Will I see you again?

All I can do is sit here and worry until Itachi comes and tells me what is going to happen to you.

Please...we've been through seven of our sixteen years together. I can't lose you now. _I can't_. Oh God, what if I don't see you?

I want to scream and cry...I can't, though. I can't. I've got to pretend...To keep the one who encouraged it in the dark--pretend I don't know he did it. And he's living with me...because you asked me to take him in. Fucking Orochimaru. How could he encourage your father--who'd already done this to you once--to do it again?

AN: Well, this is my life at the moment. Oh well, sorry for the clumsiness of the writing. Hopefully, it seems real! It is to me! This was told in Naruto's point of view, in case you didn't figure it out.

This is also to tell you, my readers, that I am starting a cosplay group. Type the link into your web bar without the spaces.

www . youtube . com / EntityAfterEffect

My personal YouTube is listed under friends. :]]

Please check it out and become friends with us!


	6. Sleep Number

Sleep Number

By: Karasu Kyra

"I think we should get one of those sleep number beds, Sasuke," said Naruto Uzumaki. The two were in the living room of their apartment. Naruto had just watched a commercial for the Sleep Number bed—it was a bed where each person in the bed could adjust their side of the bed to the firmness or softness they wanted.

Sasuke Uchiha lifted an eyebrow at him. "Why? We'll just end up on one side of the bed or the other."

"Well, then maybe we should get a smaller one so that we're forced into a position where we'd each have a side of the bed."

"We are _not_ getting a smaller bed, idiot."

Naruto glared. "Why not? We don't really use half the bed, anyway."

"Don't we? What do we do _before _we sleep?"

The blond blushed and looked away. "Oh, yeah."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Beyond that, sometimes we just end up in the middle of the bed."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and grinned, teasingly. "And who would've guessed that Mr. Stoic Uchiha liked cuddling?"

Sasuke pretended he didn't hear the comment and went back to flipping channels.

* * *

AN: If you have something you wish to be written, just drop me a line!


End file.
